headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Yeon
| aliases = | continuity = | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio New York | known relatives = | born = 1990 The film establishes that all of the children who attended Badham Preschool in 1995 were five-years-old, making the year of their births 1990. | died = 2007 As most of the teenage characters are intended to be around the age of seventeen in this film, this places the timeline of the movie around 2007 rather than 2010 in which it was released. The year of birth for the main characters is 1990 which is firmly established in the film. | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) | final appearance = | actor = Aaron Yoo }} Marcus Yeon is a fictional character that appeared in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He was played by actor Aaron Yoo. Marcus Yeon was characterized as one of several people whose dreams were haunted by the spectre of Freddy Krueger. He expressed his concerns over these dreams to Nancy Holbrook via video chat. Biography Marcus Yeon was born in Springwood, Ohio sometime around the year 1990. It is possible that he may have lived on Elm Street, though this has not been confirmed. Marcus attended Badham Preschool in 1995 and was one of several children who fell victim to the predatory nature of gardener Freddy Krueger. When the parents of the Elm Street children learned about what Freddy was doing, they organized a manhunt, which resulted in Krueger's seeming demise. However, his spirit lived on and he sought revenge against the children whom he believed had betrayed him and began tormenting them in their dreams. As Marcus grew older, he relocated to New York. He began suffering intense nightmares about a burned man with a red and green sweater and a clawed glove. The nightmares became so intense, that Marcus was terrified to go to sleep. He began posting a video blog detailing elements of his dreams, in which he described Freddy Krueger. One of his preschool classmates, Nancy Holbrook, found Marcus' blog and began reviewing it. The final entry showed a terrified Yeon declaring how he thought he might soon die. At which point, his body was thrust forward by some invisible force into the computer screen. It is safe to assume that Marcus Yeon died at this time, though it is unclear what methods Krueger used to end his life. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Aaron Yoo is also known for playing the character Chewie in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. * According to the web search that Nancy Holbrook conducted to find his video blog, Marcus Yeon was living in New York at the time that he died. See also External Links * * Marus Yeon at the Elm Street Wiki References ---- Category:1990 character births Category:2007 character deaths Category:Minor characters Category:Freddy Krueger victims Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Characters with biographies